nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CAPTAINZACH/CAPTAINZACH’s School of LDD: Lesson 2: Basic LDD Design 2
There were some problems adding screenshots last lesson. First, take a screenshot (CTRL-K on PC, I don't know what the Shortcut is on Mac). At the bottom of your comment box (While typing your comments, there is a small menu. One of the items in this menu looks similar to the one to add photographs to your pages. I'm sure you know what to do after that. Please remember that unless the assignment says NON OPTIONAL ASSIGNMENT, you do not have to complete it. A note to those who wish to build Maelstrom Enemies, please cover them completely in purple. For this lesson, we will disscuss weapons and tools. "Tools" are items that your minifigure holds in their hands. A shovel or a hammer are tools. "Weapons" are items that your minifigure uses to attack. Swords and blasters fall into this category. Some tools can be used as weapons. For now, we will be focusing on weapon design. Weapons are the key to stopping the Maelstrom. Some weapons have been overused because of their design properties. One of these is the "Golden Dragon Sword" from the Ninjago sets. Please refrain from using overused weapons to show your individuality. There are many parts you can use for weapons building. As you can see in the views of my old weapon above, parts like a metal detector can be used as a part of a blaster. Hints and Tips: Many different bricks added to your weapon will make it cooler but bigger. Balancing size and shape is key to building a good weapon Hints and Tips: Ninjago “Skeleton Arms” can be used to connect parts together. “Skeleton Arm No. 4” is useful for connecting scopes to the rifles you build or for connecting parts that face the same direction. “Skeleton Arm No. 3” is good for changing direction of parts. Hints and Tips: For making melee weapons (a fancy term for Swords, Clubs, and other weapons that you swing), connecting weapons will add attack power, but make the new weapon harder to swing. Please make any melee weapons small (a few bricks) for ease of use. NOTE!! READ THIS!!!: This lesson focuses on MINIFIGURE WEAPONS ONLY!!!! Vehicle weapons will be discussed in future lessons. Assignment: If you want, create a weapon and post it to the comment section below. If you saved your minifigure from the last lesson, you may add you weapon to it. Assignment Notes: Statistics are key in determining attack patterns and strength in LNA. Stats should be posted below your weapon in the following way: Picture of Weapon WEAPON NAME (Example: CAPTAINZACH’s Battle Sword) STAT BOOSTS (Example: Armor + 5, Health + 5, Imagination + 5) ATTACK PATTERN (Example: 1+1+2+2+3(Note: Blasters can use the Times signal (5X5) to indicate multiple blasts)(Note: Melee weapons should have at least two different numbers (1+1+2) so that the swings look different)) ATTACK STRENGTH (Example: Causes 10 Damage to enemies each swing) EXTRA ATTACKS (Accessible from the action bar) (Example: Massive Storm: Creates a storm that causes 20 damage to all enemies. Animal Strike: Summons a stampede of animals that causes 15 damage to all enemies.) ARMOR BONUSES (If it is a part of a Gear Set) (Example: 4 Armor Pieces: Shields from attacks. + 4 Armor, + 6 Health, + 8 Imagination; 5 Armor…, etc.) Assignments for this lesson will be graded on Saturday, April 7, 2012. After that, assignments will not be graded here. As always, CAPTAINZACH 07:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts